Chaotic energy
"Let me help you fight that monster...for fel magic is powerful...and we are near the sea. It requires but an insignificant sacrifice—a living fish or two, a few strands of seaweed—to fuel the magic." - Kathra'NatirThe Comic Volume 4 - Whispers: "Let me help you fight that monster...for fel magic is powerful...and we are near the sea. It requires but an insignificant sacrifice—a living fish or two, a few strands of seaweed—to fuel the magic." , which transforms a portion of the warlock's life force into fel power. "'''When the dark arts call for flesh, you can only trust your own.'"|centre]]'Fel (also described as '''chaotic energyDave Kosak on Twitter: The way I would describe it: Fel is chaotic energy. Warlocks convert life into fel, draining the victim as a source of power. and the language of chaos) is the primal force of chaos.Dave Kosak on Twitter: Fel is the primal force of chaos. It can pool into a green goop when it's in physical form. To fuel fel magic, but an insignificant sacrifice--a living fish or two, a few strands of seaweed--is required.The Comic Volume 4 - Whispers: "Let me help you fight that monster...for fel magic is powerful...and we are near the sea. It requires but an insignificant sacrifice—a living fish or two, a few strands of seaweed—to fuel the magic." Sacrificial magic was considered the greatest violation of lifeQuest:Seeking the Soulstones - Blade's Edge Memory: Doomguard says: Sacrificial magic was considered the greatest violation of life and we were attuned to instantly punish those who delved into such... delicious sorcery. and as such, fel magic can be considered life's greatest violation. A Chaotic Universe "'...fel energies: the dark magic of demons..."Paragons pg. 894 The exact origins of the chaotic universe remain unclear, yet what is known is that the Nether, an ethereal dimension of chaotic magics that connected the myriad worlds together, was home to an infinite number of malefic, demonic beings.[[Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual |Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual''' - The Titans and the Ordering]] Demons are evil immortals who feed upon life and magic. They delight in inflicting suffering, spreading corruption, and, of course, destroying all that is good.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Demons ''It's nowhere near as painful as it looks. It's much, much worse.WoW TCG Card: Demonic Infusion - It's nowhere near as painful as it looks. It's much, much worse.|centre]]To combat the demonic entities that made their way into the Titans' worlds from the Twisting Nether, the Pantheon elected their greatest warrior, Sargeras, to act as their first line of defense. Once a noble warrior for order and peace, Sargeras came to believe that there was a fundamental flaw in the universe, a flaw that made his primary purpose an impossible goal. He decided that the other titans were deeply misguided in trying to establish order throughout creation. Under the circumstances, the struggle was futile. The universe had to be destroyed utterly and remade without the underlying defect. Only then could true order be achieved. Thus, Sargeras conceived of a sweeping campaign to bring about the end of all things: the Burning Crusade.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Burning Legion To carry out his plan, he created the Legion, whose ranks he bolstered by creating demons. Over the course of millennia, he twisted many creatures into demons so that they would join his Burning Legion and work toward his goal: the destruction of the universe. Sargeras is the God of Fel and Flame.The Ultimate Visual Guide Those blessed by Sargeras can shroud themselves in fel flames.Wowhead: Database > Spells > Uncategorized - Fel Immolation Born from demonic magic, Fel Flame are petulant little entities that corrupt everything they touch with foul energies.Fel Flame (elemental) Please note: Sargeras doesn't seem to be the God of Fel in the sense that he created Fel or in the sense that he has absolute control over Fel: * 1) If Sargeras is the origin (or the source) of Fel, he would be responsible for the creation of the demons he fought through the years. * 2) If Sargeras has absolute control over Fel, it stands to reason he could simply rid all demons of the Fel. Because fel magic is the greatest violation of life, fel magic cannot exist if life can't be violated. So in order to truly rid the universe of fel magic (and by extension, demons), life can't be violated at all. Demonologists Demonologists are practitioners of Demonology. Demons are leeches on the living universe, by their very nature—but harnessing the power of these malefic beings on the field of battle the demonologist has mastered. Warlocks harvest the souls of their defeated enemies; to tap into the Void, pulling all manner of abomination from the chaos of the Twisting Nether, those specialized in the ways of demonology use this life essence. While such a practice is often considered by outsiders to be wicked and reckless, the demonologist maintains absolute control over the summoned creatures. Until banished to the realm from whence they came, these malignant entities are fully beholden to—and empowered by—the will of the warlock.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock A student of Antonidas asked, "Why are there so many limitations on traditional portals, when Fel portals can be made twice as large and last ten times as long?". The abstraction of what is practical versus what is achievable, the student was not yet educated in. The question held within Antonidas a certain duality: When so many wild variations threaten to overshadow them, what future is there for the established practices of magic? He found himself both disturbed and enthralled by their potential, yet he did all he could to stifle studies of Fel magics and necromancy here. That their efficiency so soundly trumps the common criticisms of being unstable or "evil" that these schools hold the monopoly of avenues for magical progress, he refused to believe. Yet when witnessing the massive infernal for one's self, or seeing acres of land blighted at the wave of an hand, he feared his beliefs may soon shift from gospel to dogma in the minds of his peers.Journal of Archmage Antonidas Demon Hunters Demonologists (or warlocks) were indirectly responsible for the creation of Demon Hunters. When Illidan was being told by Lord Ravencrest that warlocks raised the dead, Illidan listened first with disbelief then astonishment. Illidan found himself admiring the audacity of the demons for the first time. He didn't think such was possible. Whereas, Lord Ravencrest considered the raising of the dead an abominable thing, Illidan did not see the matter in the same light. The demon's spellcasters allowed no limits to their imagination. The better to gain their ultimate goal, they worked to create whatever their abilities allowed. While the goal itself was not to be admired, the efforts of the warlocks surely were. Illidan expressed to Ravencrest his wish to capture one of the Eredar, but was quickly told by Lord Ravencrest that he expected the Eredar to be slain on sight. Quickly smothering any hint of his esteem for the warlocks, Illidan retreated, his mind awhirl with thoughts concerning what he had learned. Even the two wizards he met never hinted of such abilities, or surely they would have seen the good sense in calling up the battlefield casualties of both sides to use against the Burning Legion. He questioned, "How better to defeat an enemy than to learn their strengths and add them to your own arsenal?" In Illidan was planted the ideology of using the demons' magic against themWar of the Ancients #2: The Demon Soul pg. 405-407 and thus began his journey which led him to become the first Demon Hunter. The Illidari embrace fel and chaotic magics—energies that have long threatened the world of Azeroth—believing them necessary to challenge the Burning Legion. They develop demonic features that incite revulsion and dread in fellow elves, they wield the power of demons they've slain.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Demon Hunter Demon Hunters are suicidal. When they transform into demons, they kill themselves because their purpose is to hunt and destroy demons. Whereas when warlocks transform into demons, they bind themselves to their own will, controlling themselves. In addition, Demon Hunters aren't as bright as warlocks. Whereas Demon Hunters blind themselves in a painful ritual in order to gain magical, demonic eyes, warlocks simply "summon" and control magical, demonic eyes known as the Eyes of Kilrogg. Demonic Resources Warlocks make use of burning embers, demonic fury or soul shards to empower their own spells, making them swifter or more deadly.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Warlock Burning embers: Burning embers are embers that possess fel magic's fuel. Demonic fury: Demonic fury is presumably the fury of demons that allows warlocks to tap into demonic magic. Soul shards: Real Fel energy consumes souls, yes. Hence soul shards.Jeremy Feasel on Twitter: This is one of the few things I think I know. Real Fel energy consumes souls, yes. Hence, soul shards. The foul crystal creates a connection to the Twisting Nether, pulling a demon through against its will.Quest:Soul Shards of Summoning - "...Some of his disciples can summon minor demons. To do this, these lesser warlocks must use a soul shard. The foul crystal creates a connection to the Twisting Nether, pulling a demon through against its will." Dreaded Elders The Old Gods (also known as the Dreaded Elders) are creatures of chaos and destruction.The Ultimate Visual Guide They are evil, immortal, and parastitic. It would make sense if these chaotic creatures are infused with chaotic energy (which fel was described as) and are thus demons, however, it is stated that Old Gods aren't demons. If anything though, these beings resemble (or relate to) demons and are therefore demonic. Necromantic Magic's Form In more than one sense, fel magic can be considered life's magic or life magic: * Because fel magic is considered life's greatest violation (something belonging to life), fel magic can also be considered life's magic. * Fel magic can be powered by life force and fel magic consumes life essence (what souls are): It uses something life has. Fel is entropic as in "destroys" life to fuel the caster's spells. If the destruction of life is required for the fuel of fel spells, life must have something integral to (a part of) the fuel of fel spells. If life doesn't have something integral to (a part of) the fuel of fel spells, life doesn't need to be destroyed because it (life) doesn't have something the fuel of fel spells needs. Aaron Rosenberg stated it's also his understand that fel magic is a form of necromantic magic, agreeing that if fel magic uses life-energy as a power source but is dark/destructive, it's at least some form of magic.Aaron Rosenberg on Twitter: I agree. :) In addition, he confirmed that it was Blizzard's intention for Fel magic to be Death magic.Aaron Rosenberg on Twitter: Yes, though they might have planned to create shades of it at some later point. :) Constructs aren't truly living things and so apparitions constructed with fel magic would not be alive despite the fact that they're constructed with souls. Apparitions constructed with fel magic would merely be disembodied souls, which would explain why the Eye of Kilrogg spell (a demon/fel spell) is called a variation on necromantic magiks. The Twisting Nether The Twisting Nether is the only place where demons can die. The specifics were stated to be unknown.Jeremy Feasel on Twitter: Twisting Nether is the only place where demons can truly die, yes. The specifics are yet unknown. However, what is known is that the entropic nature of the Void Horror causes it to drift back into the Twisting NetherWowhead: Database > Spells > NPC Abilities - Unstable and that demons contain fel magic. The essence of pure fel magic given form is entropic, so perhaps demons might have an entropic nature that causes them to drift back into the Nether when they "die". References Category:Magic Category:Class Category:Lore